Wraith
by IceHeartVI
Summary: Ryuusei Kobayashi wasn't born with the power of flight, he couldn't save people with boundless strength and a fearless smile, but still he endeavored to be the greatest hero not for money or fame but for the betterment of society a society his father strived to create even if it meant war. Slight AU, OC / Momo, Rated M For Violence, Strong Language, and Suggestive Material.
1. Chapter 1

Wraith

Chapter One: The Bottom and The Top Both Hold Scars Part 1

xXx xXx xXx

The rain fell from the heavens shining with the light of the moon, and stars, Thunder cracked in the distance.

He was cold and damp, small arms clinging to his core for warmth, he shivered.

He lay against a dumpster trying to shield himself with a newspaper canopy.

He watched sullen as the curious bystanders glanced at him, pity marred their expression but they continued to walk past whispering amongst themselves.

He resigned himself to his fate and closed his eyes when he heard footsteps approach him.

They started softly barely audible amongst the pitter-patter of rain but slowly growing louder with each cacophonous smack of sole on concrete until with a final thunderous step, a figure stopped before him.

He looked up and saw a man, deathly pale with long purple hair and golden eyes smiling down at him.

They locked eyes the boy's crimson meeting the man's gold in melancholy accord.

"Tell me, what's a boy your age doing in a place like this, cold, and without love."

The man leaned forward and put his hand on the boy's head gently ruffling his ashen white hair.

"M-my parents…"

"Your parents?"

"They-they…"

The boy couldn't bring himself to speak only mouthing a quiet left to which the man nodded grimly.

"Come child, we're leaving this place, I'll take care of you from today on."

The man stretched his hand out and looked at him expectantly.

"Who are you mister?"

The man smiled and for the first time the light of his smirk reached his eyes.

"My name's Alastor, Alastor Von Karst."

The boy nodded taking his hand reluctantly.

"I'm Ryuusei."

"Don't worry Ryuusei, things we'll get better from today on."

xXx

10 Years Later

xXx

Momo surveyed her closet trying to decide what to wear.

It was a test application so she would need something she could move in but she needed to be somewhat formal.

She pondered this decision for what seemed like an eternity until she finally decided.

She decided to wear her summer clothes a pink blouse, tan skirt with grey leggings, and brown fur boots.

The skirt revealed enough leg that she could manifest an object but not so much as to beray her dignity.

And the blouse could quickly be opened to manifest something from her abdomen... and it was cute.

"Momo honey you're gonna be late!"

Momo hastily adjusted her long black hair tying it with a red ribbon she ran out of her room and down the long winding hall to the steps.

Making her way down the spiral steps into the drawing room of the manor where her parents were sitting at the table.

Her mother was sipping tea and sadly admiring a baby picture of her, her father ever stoic was drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

"I can't believe my baby is going to be a Highschooler, why it seems like just yesterday I saw you take your first step."

Her mother smiled sadly a lone tear dripping dwon her cheek an elderly maid walked over gently squeezing her shoulder and wiped the tear from her eye.

Momo smiled.

"I love you, mama, you too papa I promise to make you proud!"

She ran over giving her mom and dad each a kiss on the cheek.

Her father smiled slight a crack appearing in his stoney facade.

"You've already made me proud Momo, just stay true to yourself and I know you'll succeed."

She waved goodbye to her parents unable to conceal the mix of excitement and anxiety found in her onyx eyes.

She followed a young chauffeur to a shiny black sedan and he opened the door for her thanking him she climbed inside.

"Where to miss?"

"U.A. High."

xXx xXx xXx

"Ryuusei Kobayashi."

"Here."

Ryuusei raised his hand ignoring the looks of surprise from his classmates.

"And where did you want to go?"

"U.A."

The class busted out in raucous laughter but he ignored it, cooly staring at the teacher who tried to hide his own amusement.

"You are aware that U.A. is a school for heroes in training, right?"

He nodded.

"_The_ school for heroes in training with an acceptance rate of only 5.6%?"

He nodded.

"Alright don't get mad at me later."

The teacher wrote something down on a slip of paper and handed it to him.

Ryuusei returned to his desk and sat down filling out the sheet before him.

His focus was broken by a tapping on his shoulder.

He ignored it until the person started flinging pencils at the back of his head.

He turned around to whisper angrily at the person.

"What."

The boy smirked with his skeletal teeth running his hands through his beige hair.

"Why does a quirkless nobody like you think you can cut it at U.A., just because your grades are good doesn't mean anything."

He grabbed a pencil softening it with his quirk he snapped it with two fingers.

"That's what's important, quirks, without one you may as well be an infant."

Ryuusei looked at him emotionless his red eyes twinkling with an unknown motive.

"I don't need a quirk to be a hero, I will become the greatest, greater than Endeavor, Greater than All Might, and I will show the world what my father showed me."

The beige haired boy Juzo sighed.

"Not this crap again no one cares about your white collar daddy Ryuusei."

Ryuusei jumped from his desk grabbing Juzo's shirt collar.

"My dad is the reason I'm here he gave me the world, I don't care if he's a criminal I know who he is, and he's ten times the man that most of these so called heroes claim to be."

Juzo raised his hands.

"My bad man, we're cool."

Ryuusei released his collar with a sigh of annoyance.

Juzo sighed in relief.

"Sheesh what a nutjob."

"Just leave me alone."

He returned to filling out his paper ignoring the looks from around him.

Once the class was done filling out their respective papers the class rep, a pretty orange-haired girl named Kendo, came to collect them.

He smiled slightly handing his paper to her.

"Thank you for all your hard work over the years, Kendo."

"No problem, Ryuusei."

She took his papers and left to hand them off to the teacher.

The teacher smiled and gave them an emotional farewell, thanking them for giving him the honor to teach them he dismissed the class.

"_Sigh _Finally I can't wait to get home and sleep."

Ryuusei was walking back to the apartment complex where he lived when he was cornered by a figure.

He tried to sidestep the figure but a pair of arms wrapped around his neck lifting him roughly and tossing him onto his shoulder.

Climbing to his feet in a daze he saw he was in a dead end alley and turned to face the figure.

"Can we not today Kenji, please, I have a lot of things to do."

Kenji scoffed, he was an older boy with greasy neck length black hair that curled in three directions at the front.

"Like I care."

He cracked his neck and gave a menacing look to Ryuusei his cold blue eyes rewarding no hint of empathy or emotion.

"You didn't pay me my protection fee last week, protection doesn't come cheap, and without it, bad things are known to happen."

He raised his fists breathing a thick guard of hardened ice onto his knuckles to demonstrate.

"You won't lay a finger on me, now that you're out of school, if it gets out, your U.A. dreams will be destroyed."

The boy nodded smirking.

"You're right Ryuusei, you've always been perceptive, but I'm not going to do a thing, I have people that do that for me."

He snapped his fingers and two twins a girl and boy closer to Ryuusei in age came from the shadows smirking.

They wore matching off white tracksuits with pale blue stripes on the arms and both had long curly greenish blue hair and vermillion eyes.

"Yoshie, Miyabi teach him a lesson, but no permanent damage."

They nodded in unison and raised their hands' cracks of colorful fire like fireworks appearing.

Ryuusei leapt and made a break for the alley exit only to be caught by the arm and yanked back hard giving him whiplash.

The boy released a colorful blast mere inches from his eyes the light temporarily blinding him as a strong smell of gunpowder and sulfur filled his nostrils the heat touching the back of his nasal passages.

Before he could react the girl slammed him with a blast to the stomach causing him to puke on the ground.

"Kenji, please, I'll pay you, 3000 Yen right?"

He shook his head.

"It's 10,000 now."

Ryuusei groaned

"I can't afford that!"

Kenji shrugged.

"Sure you can you just need a little more persuading."

The girl slammed her hand next to the downed boys head releasing a blast next to his ear.

Ryuusei cried out in pain as he felt the loud noise penetrate his eardrum blood leaking from his inner ear.

They continued to stomp and pummel him for several minutes while he tried to guard in vain.

"Enough, I think he gets the point go fetch the guys."

The twins nodded leaving as quickly as they arrived.

"I want my 10,000 Yen by tomorrow, or else."

He reached into his waistband and flashed a gun.

"Bang."

Kenji turned to leave but Ryuusei weakly grabbed his leg.

"Wait..."

"_Sigh _do you really want to waste my time right now I was just getting in a good mood Ryu buddy."

"I-I have to know."

"What would that be?"

"W-why, why do you want to go to U.A?"

The older boy chuckled.

"What a stupid question, well the girls for one an elite hero school like that has to have loads of babes, and of course it's the fastest path to becoming a pro hero,"

The boy chuckled.

"-Once I've made pro I'll be rolling in the green, hell maybe I can make a little sidepiece asking for compensation from people I save."

The boy smirked wolfishly.

" Between you and me I've got it all figured out."

He turned around and walked away whistling a tune.

Ryuusei groaned in pain trying to sit up he rolled onto his stomach and began to slowly crawl out of the alley ignoring the rats skittering past him.

He was almost out when he saw a pair of shiny black shoes and paled thinking it was Kenji back to kick him while he was down.

"How pitiful Ryuusei, have you really been reduced to nothing but a worm crawling with the vermin."

Ryuusei's eyes widened.

"Father?"

The man smiled down at him.

"Yes, Ryu I returned from my business trip earlier than expected so I was headed this way to intercept you on your way home."

He helped him to his feet wiping the blood from his ear with a cloth he pulled from his pocket and placed his arm over his shoulder walking him to a limo.

"Where are we going?"

The man shook his head.

"I'll tell you on the way."

xXx

Momo arrived at the U.A. head building and said goodbye to her chauffer before making her way to the room where they'd be taking the written test.

On her way, she ran into a boy with red and white hair and a scar on his face she apologized but he just coldly scoffed walking past her.

She shrugged it off heading into the testing room and saw a man with long unkempt hair and a scruffy face he waved her over and she handed him her entrance slip.

He nodded and she went to her assigned seat and waited for the test to begin.

Once everyone had arrived they began the written exam which she aced getting first place, next was the practical demonstration which she barely passed in the last place.

She sighed bemused her quirk just wasn't specialized for physicality.

'I'll just have to make a good impression in the interview.'

She thought.

She returned to the main building to the principal's office where the interview would be held and was surprised to see the principal was a rat, dog, cat thing.

"Hello, miss Yaoyorozu I am Nezu the adorable principal!"

She barely concealed her smile but tried to keep a serious face.

'He's so cute!'

She squealed internally.

"Now your test scores are excellent, your attendance is perfect, and you've been a class rep multiple times I just have one question for you."

He gave her a serious look his bubbly visage giving way to a serious demeanor.

"Tell me why is it you want to be a hero?"

She was caught off guard by this question and pondered it deeply.

Finally, she looked at him resolute with confidence glowing in her eyes.

"To serve my fellow man by guiding those who are lost and uplifting those who's spirits have fallen."

He nodded seeming satisfied.

"Momo Yaoyorozu welcome to U.A."

xXx

Ryuusei looked at Alastor confused.

"You're wondering where I've been aren't you?"

Ryuusei nodded.

"Sorry child, that is a story for another day, for now, I have a gift for you, and here we are."

Ryuusei looked out the window and saw they had arrived at a quarry filled with mud and completely abandoned.

Alastor climbed out of the car and motioned Ryuusei to follow him.

He led him out to the center of the quarry and the grey clouds above began to rumble as rain gently sprinkled down.

"Where are we?"

Alastor looked at him and rummaged through his suit pockets.

"A stone quarry my company owns, this site was abandoned after an accident five years ago."

He pulled the object from his pocket and revealed it to be a vial of golden liquid.

"Drink this."

Ryuusei looked at it curiously.

"What is it?"

He shook his head.

"That's not important, just drink it."

While Ryuusei was not so gullible as to drink a mystery liquid since it was Alastor ordering it he obeyed without question.

He knew the type of man his father was if he said jump you would jump and usually for good reason.

Ryuusei nodded and took the vial popping the cap he drank the liquid which smelled like honey and white lotus.

Ryuusei gagged as the sweet taste was replaced by an intense burning that filled his throat and flowed down to his chest.

He fell to the mud clutching his neck with one hand and his chest with another.

"My-my chest it's like fire!"

"It's okay Ryuusei the pain is necessary what you are feeling now is the weakness of your natural form melting out of you soon to be replaced by an evolved lifeforce."

"W-what are you talking about!"

Alastor sighed.

"It's all too complicated and dense to explain right now but to surmise your quirkless DNA is being molded and transmuted into that of a modified map of my own genome."

Ryuusei stopped writhing and Alastor nudged him lightly with his foot.

"Asleep no surprise there the pain must be astounding."

"Now Ryuusei, you have everything you need, there is nothing more I can do for you, the rest is on you."

He put his hand on Ryuusei's shoulder and gave him a gentle smile.

xXx

Seven Years Earlier

xXx

Ryuusei lay in a lavish mattress carved from black wood and adorned with gold.

He admired the room surrounding him it was decorated with various rare artifacts, instruments, and paintings.

He had lived with Alastor for three years now but it still amazed him how many rare and valuable things he had.

He stepped out into the hallway and walked into the kitchen, the floor to ceiling windows revealing the Seattle skyline.

Having been born and raised in Japan the American city was wondrous to him.

They had been living in Tokyo previously but Alastor had business in America frequently and always brought the boy with him.

He looked for the man he called father but he was nowhere to be seen.

He saw a note on the table and grasped it in his hand.

_'Ryuusei, I'll be out on business today, I've arranged for my assistant to take you to see the sites, but first, you need to attend to your studies.'_

Ryuusei sighed looking at the stack of papers on the table but grabbed a pencil and began to work on them.

When he was about halfway through he heard the door unlock as Alastor's assistant welcomed herself in.

"Hello, Ryuusei."

He smiled.

"Hi miss Kyomi!"

"Don't mind me just finish your school while I prepare lunch."

He nodded and returned to his studies.

Kyomi was a pretty, tan, younger woman in her early twenties, with short wavy brown hair, and amber eyes.

She chopped meat and vegetables while absently watching the television.

Using her heatwave quirk she warme the food and handed it to him.

"Thank you!"

She smiled grabbing his cheek.

"You are just so cute"

He pouted his brow furrowing in annoyance.

"I am not cute!"

She giggled.

"Whatever you say, tough guy."

She went to heat up a thermos full of coffee while he finished his last couple pages.

When he was done she put a raincoat on him that was two sizes too big which led to his face being buried in the hood causing her to laugh and him to get annoyed.

"Alright, let's go see the city."

xXx

Present Day

xXx

Ryuusei awoke covered in mud laying in the quarry.

He shakily got to his feet and looked around nobody was there and he had no idea where he was.

"Father?"

He searched the area but he was nowhere to be found.

"Dad where are you?!"

He began to panic he was in a long-abandoned quarry in the middle of the woods far away from any city.

"I have no idea where I am, you can't seriously just leave me here!"

He began to panic when he calmed himself and began to think.

He remembered a lesson he'd learned in science about a technique called the shadow stick method.

The sun's position in the sky indicated it was midday so he knew what he had to do and grabbed a stick and two rocks.

Planting the stick into the ground he placed a rock at the end of its shadow and waited several minutes for the shadow to move.

Once it did he placed the second rock at the shadow's new position.

The line from the first to the second indicated west to east so he knew his direction.

They had headed North-East from Nagano so he'd have to head South-West to return.

With that in mind, He created a rudimentary keystone to map the sun's movement.

Grabbing the stick he sharpened it to a point with the rocks and began the trek back.

xXx

Seven Years Earlier

xXx

Ryuusei and Kyomi exited the penthouse with raincoats on and umbrellas in hand.

The Seattle weather was notoriously bad and they had planned for the rain.

Kyomi took his hand and began to lead him down the street.

He obliged following happily taking in the sights around him.

They went to an art museum and looked around for a bit before moving on to the next area.

They checked out a science center and she smiled as Ryuusei ran around admiring all the sights with amazement.

Once they were done they headed to a street cafe for a snack.

They were walking past a building that was under construction when Ryuusei felt a strong force lift him off the ground.

He was pulled out of Kyomi's grip and yanked away by an invisible force landing in the grasp of a figure.

He was held in the air by his shirt collar as he squirmed trying to get down and turned to see a man was holding him.

He was a rough looking man with short spiky purple hair and brown eyes of which he was missing his right, a long jagged scar running down his right eyelid.

"You, girl, you work for Alastor don't you?"

Kyomi looked at him worriedly.

"Please put the kid down he has nothing to do with this."

The man scoffed scratching the scruff on his chin.

"Do you take me for a fool, Alastor wouldn't take in some brat if he didn't need him for something."

He pulled a switchblade from his pocket flipping it open he put it to Ryuusei's temple lightly a line of blood dripping down his ear.

"You're gonna follow my directions or I'm gonna give this kid a streetside lobotomy."

She paled but looked at him defiantly.

"You wouldn't not in front of this many people."

He chuckled.

"Look around you."

She looked around the area and saw all the people in the area were frozen in place some mid-step others mid-speech.

"W-What how?"

He smirked.

"With my quirk, Esper, I've put their minds into hibernation for a bit."

She nodded grimly.

"Fine, I'll do what you say just don't hurt the kid."

The man smirked.

"You have my word follow me."

He led her to a back alley where three other shady figures were waiting.

He tossed Ryuusei to one of them who held him at knifepoint the others pointing guns at her just to be safe.

The man turned to her and pointed his switchblade at her face his eye flickering with faint purple light.

"Where is Alastor?"

She shook her head.

"I can't tell you."

He looked at her and sighed.

"Don't make me do something we'll both regret."

She stared defiantly.

"I really don't know he just told me to watch the kid for a few hours."

He raised his hand outstretching his palm and she was lifted and held in the air by an unseen force.

"Last chance, tell me on your own, or I'll make you tell me."

She shook her head.

"I can't."

He shrugged and stabbed her in the knee making her scream out in pain.

Ryuusei's eyes widened as he felt his fear replaced by a wave of anger.

"Don't hurt miss Kyomi!"

He elbowed the man holding him in the face shattering his nose, causing him to drop him, and blood to rain down his face.

Yellow lightning shot out from Ryuusei's arms and legs striking the two men who reached out to grab him and knocked them to the ground as they convulsed.

Ryuusei charged the purple haired man dodging a slash from his switchblade.

He slammed his palms into the man's gut feeling a strong energy course through his arms.

The man screamed as he was sent flying back, convulsing, as yellow sparks shot through his muscles.

The man groaned clutching his gut on the ground electrical burns on his arms and chest.

"What the hell is this brat!"

The next second Ryuusei felt the energy dissipate, his adrenaline fading, he knelt down to check on Kyomi.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded weakly grabbing her knee as blood covered her hands.

"I'll be okay but you need to go."

He shook his head.

"I won't leave you."

She grimaced.

"Ryuusei run, leave now!"

Her eyes widened as the man shakily got to his feet wiping the blood from his mouth a look of pure rage in his eyes.

"You little brat you're gonna pay for that."

He inched forward holding his leg with one hand he pointed the switchblade at the boy whose eyes were wide as he froze in fear.

He reared back and prepared to slash at the boy when Kyomi tossed Ryuusei into the street jumping up she placed her hand on the man's face.

He screamed in agony as his left eye was melted a severe heat scarring his face.

He backhanded her with his blade sending her flying back blood leaking from her mouth and cheek.

He grabbed the left side of his face falling to his knees.

"You bitch, I may not be able to see you but I can still sense you and turn your mind to jelly!"

He put his middle and index finger to his forehead and purple energy began to surround him a strange whirring sound filling the air.

He pointed the fingers at Kyomi and began to laugh crazily.

He froze in place when he felt a hand grab his head and read the presence of the person behind him.

"It can't be."

He paled as he heard the clouds rumble above.

"It is."

The man tightened the grip on his head.

"Alastor."

"Sorry Gento I had hoped to dedicate more time to wrap up our long standing feud but I'm on a strict schedule you know how it is."

The blinded man began to scream in agony as purple lightning struck him from above.

The lightning seared the flesh from his bones till all that was left was a pile of ash and bone.

Alastor sighed adjusting his tie and turning to the younger woman.

"Kyomi are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Yes, Alastor."

At this moment the three men in the back of alley awoke climbing to their feet.

"Take him."

Alastor handed her Ryuusei who was frozen in place under Alastor's arm.

The men saw their leader's crumbled remains and angrily activated their quirks.

The pressure in the air changing from the fire, wind, and acid.

Alastor chuckled earning surprised looks from the men.

"Gento never told you about me did he?"

Alastor unbuttoned his suit jacket and dress shirt tossing them to the ground as two black and purple demonic bat-like wings grew from his back.

His long purple hair began to spike upward defying gravity and gaining black streaks his golden eyes glowing and turning purple.

His pale skin turning a sickly violet color as two upward facing golden-brown horns grew from his forehead.

"I, am Alastor Von Karst."

One of the men a guy with scaly skin, and long shaggy brown hair, acid spit falling from his lips looked at him amazed.

"What kinda quirk is that?!"

Alastor chuckled.

"Well if you're a three and Gento was a six, then I am a nine."

He raised his hand and purple lightning struck taking the shape of a sword.

He pointed it at the three awestruck men.

"You have two choices now, to serve me, or to die."

They all exchanged frantic glances before bowing quickly.

"We will serve."

He nodded.

"Very well,l clean this mess up then head to the airport, take the 5:00 plane to Nagano already booked and wait for me at this teahouse."

He slipped a piece of paper to the acid mouthed man who took it.

They nodded but one of them looked at him.

"What about our tickets?"

He shook his head.

"You don't need them, just tell them Alastor sent you."

They nodded and ran off to grab supplies to clean the scene.

Alastor shrugged his shoulder, cracking his neck as his features began to return to normal.

He picked up his shirt and jacket and put them on turning to look at the stunned Ryuusei.

"What?"

Ryuusei looked at him his crimson eyes shining with shock and wonder.

"Father?"

"You've seen more than I was ready to show you Ryu, sorry my child but I'm afraid this day will have to be erased now."

Alastor put his right ring finger to the boys temple firing a strand of electricity into his head, synapses began misfiring in his brain.

The boy fell unconscious.

"Boss earlier Ryuusei he-"

"I gave him a dose of a formula I'm developing, it seems like the quirk was potent but short lived he won't be able to use it anymore, the last of the loaner cells has dried up."

"Are you sure you should be testing this on him I mean after all he is your-"

"That is exactly why it must be him, you would do well in the future not to question me, least of all on topics involving my family."

"Sorry sir I was out of line."

"Let's go we have an urgent meeting with that old Yakuza head."

"Yes sir."

xXx

Present Day

xXx

Ryuusei arrived at the outskirts of Nagano covered in blood all his muscles burning he collapsed from exhaustion.

When he awoke he was in his bed at his apartment a note was on his desk.

'Well done Ryuusei I knew you could do it. - Genji'

Ryuusei sighed when he saw a drop of acid had burned through his desk.

"Damn it Genji, I can't afford to keep replacing furniture."

He sighed.

'I'm still so confused, why did he leave so suddenly.'

He grabbed his head with his aching arm and closed his eyes.

Amidst the black of his eyelids, he saw dancing yellow sparks.

'How did I do that?'

He outstretched his hand and tried to replicate the feeling but nothing appeared.

'It was a fluke, it must've been, it was storming that day maybe lightning struck the area.'

He nodded in affirmation.

'That had to be it.'

He turned on his side pulling his blanket into his chest and fell asleep.

xXx

Momo arrived back home and beamed with excitement.

She ran to her parents and told them the good news earning twin looks of pride, smiles, and encouragement.

Her dad put his book down pulling the pipe from his mouth he looked at her curiously.

"When will your acceptance letter arrive?"

Momo shrugged.

"They still have to do the entrance exams for the regular entrants so not till next week I'd imagine."

Her mom smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mama."

xXx

Ryuusei awoke the next day and blearily got out of bed.

Walking half asleep to the shower he climbed in and jumped at the sudden burst of cold as he turned the wrong handle.

"Guess I'm awake now."

He yawned and turned the correct handle feeling the warm water pour out.

His muscles were still extremely sore from walking the twenty miles back to the city.

It had taken him most of the day and by the time he awoke in his room, it was already evening.

He had so many things to do as his previous day had been wasted.

He had to turn in his paperwork at the U.A. entrance facility.

He had to pay this month's rent and buy groceries.

And now he would have to buy new shoes as his old ones had been destroyed by the nonstop walking through rugged terrain.

He got out of the shower heading to his room he got dressed and checked the false bottom of his second drawer sure enough there it was.

A check for $40,000 Yen his monthly stipend signed by one Reo Tanaka.

He could tell by the way the R was drawn with a cross and the A's with tiny X's in the middle that it was Alastor's handwriting.

He grabbed the check and went to put on his tattered shoes.

He was interrupted by a knock on his door.

He sighed in annoyance tossing his shoes across the room.

Getting up he went to check who it was.

He leaned against the door looking through the peephole when the door was busted open hitting him in the face.

He was sent flying onto his back a line of blood down his forehead.

Two figures dove into the room grabbing his arms.

He saw it was the twins from the day previous.

Kenji came into the room waving his gun.

"Time's up Ryuusei where's my money."

He pointed the gun at Ryuusei and motioned the sister to search the place.

She came back a couple of minutes later with the check and showed it to Kenji.

He practically salivated as he read the amount.

"You've been holding out on me Ryuusei and to think I only wanted a meager 10,000 I'll consider the extra 30 a tip for services well rendered."

He reached for the check when Ryuusei elbowed the boy holding him in the face, swiping the check from the girl, he kneed her in the gut knocking her to her knees.

Ryuusei set the check on the kitchen counter and grabbed a knife.

"I don't owe you anything Kenji, leave, now!"

Kenji chuckled.

"You think I'm scared of a little knife."

He pointed his gun at Ryuusei's face.

"I pull this trigger and you won't have time to blink, be smart Ryuusei we both know you're not faster than a speeding bullet."

Ryuusei paled.

"Give me the money and I'll let you off with a warning, arm or leg I'll even let you choose."

Ryuusei looked at him with solemn determination.

"You'll have to shoot me."

Kenji shrugged.

"If you say so."

He went to pull the trigger when a flash of yellow light engulfed his hand and he dropped the gun his arm steaming.

Ryuusei took the chance lunging forward he stabbed Kenji in the gut.

Kenji coughed up blood.

"You stabbed me?"

Ryuusei looked at him his eyes glowed with a righteous fury.

"You are scum, a wolf in sheep's clothing who wants to abuse the hero system for his own personal gain."

Ryuusei pushed the knife up into his chest causing him to spit blood onto his face.

"You are a perversion who must be wiped out for this society to thrive."

Ryuusei's eyes flashed with a faint yellow light as sparks began to dance along the blade Kenji convulsing as steam shot off of his body.

Ryuusei pulled the knife from his gut and tossed it planting it in a wall.

Ryuusei looked at his hand covered in blood up to the wrist and froze.

Kenji gave him one last look of horror before his eyes glossed over and he faded from consciousness.

The twins pulled themselves to their feet looking at the situation before them.

The boy made a beeline for the gun but Ryuusei grabbed his arm and he began to shake as yellow sparks shot out of his eyes, mouth, nose, and ears.

Ryuusei dropped his arm in shock and he fell over stiff.

Ryuusei looked at his hands lightning was dancing around them wildly and he couldn't control it.

The girl backed up falling on her butt in horror she raised her hands defensively.

Ryuusei outstretched his hand and tried to explain but lightning shot from his hand and struck her in the chest.

Blood leaked from her mouth as she fell over dead.

Ryuusei fell to his knees in shock.

Grabbing his head with his hands he froze.

Turning his head when he heard a noise.

He saw the terrified face of his elderly neighbor Miss Machiko.

He saw his reflection and the situation he was in here he was covered in blood with three bodies lightning dancing around him.

He went to open his mouth when she ran to grab a phone dialing the police.

The line was cut abruptly as he saw the sky outside darken wind beating at the windows.

He heard her scream from the other room fade and smelled an irritating odor his eyes watering.

Genji walked into the room covered in blood with acid leaking from his mouth.

"Come on Ryuusei we need to go."

He stretched his hand out and Ryuusei took it absently the man pulling him along.

He saw a puddle of blood and melted flesh in the room adjacent his but he was too disconnected from reality to process anything.

As Genji carried him out he saw three other men with carpets, cleaning supplies, and trash bags entering from a moving van.

"You've done well Ryuusei, Alastor is proud, don't worry, we'll make this all go away."

Ryuusei looked at his blood-soaked hands in horror yellow lightning flickering.

'What have I done?'

In the reflection of the blood the faint yellow light began to turn a cold purple.

_X Chapter End X_


	2. Chapter 2

Wraith

Chapter Two: The Bottom And The Top Both Hold Scars Part 2

A/N: Here's Chapter Two this was originally supposed to be one chapter but when it got too long so I had to split it.

xXx xXx xXx

"Ryuusei, we're here."

snapping back to reality he saw they had arrived at a warehouse on the outskirts of Nagano.

Genji released his arm and walked to the front entrance fighting with the lock, he shouted a profanity and spit angrily dissolving it.

"Come on, kid."

He waved at Ryuusei to follow him and headed inside.

Ryuusei shakily got to his feet and walked inside, inside was a throne made of welded bronze atop which Alastor sat seemingly bored.

Around him were several men and women in rough sewn clothes all looking at Ryuusei with curiosity.

Genji walked up to the base of the throne and bowed.

"Lord Alastor I've brought Ryuusei."

He nodded.

"Well done Genji you shall be rewarded at a later date, for now, I must speak with Ryuusei."

Genji bowed leaving to go stand with the others.

Alastor stood up sliding down the pile he landed in front of Ryuusei and put a hand on his shoulder.

Pulling Ryuusei into a hug he ruffled his hair.

"Well done my child."

Ryuusei's eyes widened.

"W-What do you mean, I-I killed people."

Alastor nodded.

"The people you killed were scum, they have no place in our world."

Ryuusei looked at his bloodstained hands.

"But father, they were still human."

He felt hollow, his eyes vacant.

Alastor shushed him pulling him into his embrace.

"In time you will realize what you did was right."

He turned seemingly pondering something.

"For now I have to tell you something."

He grabbed Ryuusei's shoulders.

"I told you yesterday that I was giving you a gift, well you have proven to be gifted."

He showed Ryuusei a vial of golden liquid.

"That stuff again what is it?"

His eyes widened in recognition.

Alastor looked at him.

"This is an experiment we're calling it "ichor" the key to power, with it you can inherit my will."

He gave it to one of the figures who put it in a steel briefcase filled with identical vials.

"When you were younger I gave an experimental version to you in small doses to see if you were compatible, yesterday I gave you a dose of the finished product."

Ryuusei looked at his hands.

"So the lightning back then?"

Alastor nodded.

"That was my power but now you have made it yours."

He handed him the briefcase.

"I heard you are applying at U.A. you will need my power to succeed there."

Ryuusei looked at him skeptically.

"Why me?"

Alastor smiled.

"Only you can inherit my power, you have the correct biology."

Ryuusei's eyes widened in shock.

"So you're saying?"

Alastor nodded.

"Yes child, you have my blood, but I'm not your father, just a distant relative both descended from the same line."

Ryuusei looked at his hands.

"I don't know if I can be what you want me to be."

Alastor shook his head.

"This power is yours to do with as you wish, whether you want to be a hero, a villain, or a banker, either way, it's yours."

Ryuusei looked at him.

"Why would you give this to me?"

Alastor looked at him melancholically.

"I won't live forever when I die, so does this power unless I pass it on."

He turned walking back up the steps to the throne.

"Just one warning, do not let people know the secret of your power if anyone with incorrect biology tries to take it..."

He looked off in disgust.

"-Well, it'll be messy, to say the least."

Alastor snapped his fingers and all the people bowed.

"Ave Ryuusei!"

Ryuusei paled.

"Father, I thank you for everything if not for you I would've died cold and alone... but... I can't be part of this anymore,"

Ryuusei stared at his quivering hands.

"-I just can't kill anyone, not ever again."

Alastor nodded.

"Then go, just promise me you'll ingest or inject that once a week till you run out, by then it should activate your latent a-cell."

Ryuusei nodded.

"I will."

He turned to leave when Alastor's voice caught his attention.

"And Ryuusei, know this, you're on your own, and one day we will meet again, on that day, you'll have to do what you must."

Ryuusei nodded.

"I know."

He walked out the door, ignoring the whispers amongst the people there.

xXx

Momo woke up and yawned the sunlight hitting her eyelids.

She was exhausted from the previous day's tasks and had slept in well past noon.

She went downstairs and saw her parents were out on a date and she was free to take the chauffeur and her allowance to go somewhere.

She decided she would go to grab a bite to eat.

She got dressed in a cute white and pink summer dress with a beach hat and straw sandals.

Grabbing her purse she went to grab the chauffeur.

xXx

Ryuusei returned to his apartment and saw the police pulling a shady looking guy with short blonde hair and rings under his eyes into a squad car.

He gave Ryuusei a knowing look.

Ryuusei walked up to an officer and asked what happened.

"Apparently this druggy came to town from Tokyo hopped up on a cocktail of opioids and hallucinogens and killed an old lady and three runaways."

The officer grabbed his hat sadly.

"Thank god he didn't have a quirk, imagine the damage he could've caused, still it saddens me to see such senseless loss of life."

The officer excused himself and Ryuusei tried to hide his nausea.

He walked up to his room and gathered his things ignoring the smell of cleaner and the new walls and carpets.

He saw next to the check on the counter a note.

'Ryuusei this check won't bounce, but it'll be the last you recieve, it should cover you till you enroll at U.A, use it wisely - Alastor'

He grabbed the check and put it in his bag locking the door behind him.

Turning the key into management he paid an exit fee.

He went to a store and bought some new shoes trashing his old ones he headed to turn in his paperwork at the testing site.

On his way, he bumped into a girl knocking the bags out of both of their hands.

Apologizing profusely he began helping her gather her things.

He locked eyes with her and blushed.

She was extremely pretty with long spiky black hair and onyx eyes.

"Sorry about that, I'm Ryuusei."

She smiled.

"Momo."

"Um- er nice to meet me, I mean you I mean…"

He excused himself awkwardly and practically ran away his heart pounding.

'I'm such a loser I can't even talk to a girl.'

He put his hood up resting his hands in his pockets.

He continued on his way to the test building.

When he arrived and turned in his application the registrar asked him if he needed to update his quirk.

"What do you mean?"

The woman smiled.

"Well, sometimes people misidentify their quirks when they're younger, or they have quirks that aren't immediately apparent and are believed to be quirkless."

He nodded.

"No, I'm quirkless."

She looked at him surprised.

"Really?"

He nodded but hid his expression.

She shrugged and wrote it down.

"The test is in one week good luck!"

He nodded and turned around leaving.

'I've decided my path in life, I will find a way to create a world where no blood is spilled.'

He felt the hollowness in his body, the vacantness in his eyes and stared at his bloodstained hands.

'I will make it happen with these hands stained forever with my past mistakes.'

xXx xXx xXx

One Week Later

The day of the entrance exam had arrived and he was anxiously preparing.

Tossing his black and yellow running shoes and blue sports pants on, he wrapped his hands with grey bandage and tossed on a charcoal top.

He grabbed an object from his bag and held it, it was a metal handle connected to a metal plate with three blades attached to it.

'I'm glad I paid attention to Alastor's teachings.'

Alastor had always been fond of craftsmanship he had an interest in anything that could produce a functional product be it metalworking, chemistry, or the arts.

He fixed the homemade tekko kagi to his hand and slashed a few times the balance felt good and it was on tight.

"Perfect."

He stared at the sketches on his motel wall ideas for his hero costume a tattered purple cloak with a horned hood and a grey shinobi style mask.

"Bariatto."

He had taken the name from a combination of Baioretto and Batto for violet and bat respectively.

The anglicized version was Bariat and he planned to use it for a more flashy hero name.

'I just hope no one thinks Bariatric.'

A drop of sweat fell down his embarrassed brow.

He stared at the picture absently when his focus was broken by an ear-piercing shriek from his alarm.

He shut it off and grabbed a belt filled with custom throwing knives and shuriken.

He grabbed a blue and yellow track jacket and tossed it over his shoulders hiding his blade.

"It's go time."

xXx

Momo was bored waiting at home for her letter to arrive.

The only thing that was on her mind was that boy she had run into.

He looked disheveled and distraught and had run off in a hurry.

She shook her thoughts from her head and climbed out of bed.

She went downstairs and saw her mother was sipping tea and reading a book.

"Mom I'm going to watch the entrance exam do you want to come with me?"

She shook her head.

"Sorry sweetie I'm feeling a little under the weather but you have fun."

Momo nodded and waved goodbye heading out the door.

xXx

Ryuusei arrived at the testing building and saw a green-haired boy nervously walking.

He saw him about to trip on a rock and put a hand in front of him stopping him.

"W-what, oh thank you."

Ryuusei smiled.

"No problem, I'm Ryuusei."

The boy smiled.

"Midoriya."

Ryuusei nodded and turned to leave.

Midoriya went to say something but forgot about the rock and tripped.

He was caught in the air by an invisible force.

"Sorry I saw you trip and thought I'd help."

A cute girl with short brown hair and a red scarf smiled.

"I'm Ochaco, I look forward to competing with you."

She waved before walking away.

She excused herself walking past Ryuusei who continued into the building.

He took a seat next to an astute looking boy with blue hair and glasses.

"Hello, I'm Ryuusei."

The boy nodded and smiled.

"Tenya."

They shook hands.

"I look forward to taking the test with you."

Ryuusei smiled.

"And I, you."

The rest of the examinees took their seats and a man with crazy gravity-defying blonde hair and orange shades arrived.

"HEYOOO kiddos I'm Present mic and I'll be your DJ for the day give me a YEAYAHHH!"

He raised his fist but only the green haired boy echoed him before shrinking awkwardly.

"Anywho, today you'll be taking the practical exam to see who's worthy of going to the prestigious U.A. HIGH!"

He smiled raising his hand in a fist.

"We have a saying here, some of you may know it, it means to go beyond and achieve a new level of excellence, the words are as follows, PLUS ULTRAAA!"

He was echoed by a number of students and nodded seeming satisfied.

"Now for the rules of the game!"

He turned to face the projector screen raising his hand in a presenting motion.

"You'll be taking on faux villains."

Three silhouettes of mechanical beings appeared each with a point average next to them.

"Easy villains are worth one point, medium villains are worth two, and hard villains are worth three."

He adjusted the speaker around his neck.

"With that said let's begin the exam."

Tenya raised his hand drawing the attention of the teacher.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Present mic nodded.

"Yes, Contestant?"

He pointed to a silhouette with a zero point value.

"What about the fourth villain why is it worth zero points?"

Present Mic scratched his hair and adjusted his glasses.

"The Zero pointer is an obstacle best just to avoid it."

Tenya nodded and returned to his seat.

Present Mic cleared his throat.

"Alright let's begin the written exam."

xXx

Momo yawned stretching her back.

The car ride to the city was lengthy as they had to pass through a busy intersection.

She stared out the window at the people walking below them.

She idly wondered what they were doing, how their lives differed from hers.

She zoned out and began to think to herself but was jarred from her thoughts by her chauffeur clearing his throat.

"Excuse me miss we're here."

She nodded smiling.

"Thanks, Tekka."

He nodded and she climbed out of the car.

xXx

Ryuusei finished his written exam and handed it to the attendant who collected it and handed it off to be graded.

They all sat their idly for about half an hour some chatting, others like Tenya reading, Ryuusei took the time to nap laying his head on the desk.

After thirty minutes Present mic returned and grabbed their attention with a record scratch.

"Congratulations if you passed the written exam you're name will be displayed behind me the rest of you better luck next year."

Several contestants got up and left some grumbling others depressed.

Ryuusei let out a sigh of relief.

He had made the top five above Midoriya but below Tenya which made sense he was always a great student but he was still stressed and his thoughts were clouded.

He cracked his neck and watched Present mic attentively.

"Now in a few minutes the exam grounds will be ready and U.A. reps will come to guide you to them, you will form two single-file lines and remain chill."

The examinees nodded.

"See you there listeners."

Present Mic gave them a thumbs up and disappeared behind the projector.

True to his word a few minutes later some minor heroes came through the door and motioned the examinees to follow them.

Tenya got out of his seat and headed to the rep.

Ryuusei followed him leisurely stretching his shoulders.

xXx

Momo arrived at a set of silver security gates with two heroes on either side, several civilians and heroes were in lines waiting to get in.

She was waved over as a fourth gate opened.

"This private viewing is for U.A. Faculty, students, and exam relatives only, I'll need your full name, I.D, and reason for viewing."

"Momo Yaoyorozu U.A. student, curiosity."

She handed the man her student I.D.

He nodded.

"I need a security payment, 250 Yen."

She reached into her purse and handed it to him and he moved aside letting her in.

"Enjoy the show."

She nodded.

She headed to a set of metal bleachers and took a seat, a large screen was built into the side of a building and was broadcasting the exam grounds.

No one had arrived yet but she could see technicians setting up robots.

Several civilians began flooding into the bleachers and two heroes sat down next to her and looked at her curiously.

She recognized them as Mt Lady and Kamui Woods and blushed in embarrassment adjusting her collar and trying to look regal.

Mt Lady smiled at her.

"What's your name kid?"

"I'm Momo Yaoyorozu Ma'am I'm going to U.A."

Mt Lady smiled but her eye twitched.

"Nice to meet you, young lady, but it's miss."

Kamui woods nodded in recognition but was too busy drinking from a straw to say anything.

They heard an announcement over the loudspeaker.

"The contestants have arrived at the exam grounds and the exam will begin in five minutes.

A timer began to tick down and the crowd cheered.

Momo adjusted her sitting position and watched in anticipation.

xXx

Ryuusei arrived at two giant metal gates and the contestants dispersed some stretching others thinking of a game plan.

Ryuusei observed the competition and tried to gauge their abilities.

He saw some of them using their quirks and took note of them trying to memorize their quirks, personalities, and movement.

He saw the green-haired boy Midoriya from earlier sweating bullets and walked over putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, you'll do fine."

The boy nodded.

"Thanks, I'll do my best."

Ryuusei followed his eye line and saw he was staring at the brown-haired girl Ochaco who was stretching with a serious look on her face.

Midoriya went to approach her but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Tenya shook his head.

"Don't break her focus, you could ruin her chances."

Midoriya stammered and apologized.

Tenya walked away and began doing leg stretches.

Present mics voice appeared over the loudspeaker.

"Get ready contestants, the U.A. Practical Entrance Exam begins now!"

The gates shot open and the contestants made their way rushing through them Ryuusei pulled his tekko-kagi from his jacket.

His eyes flickered with faint yellow light.

xXx

Momo saw the timer hit zero as the crowd cheered and the contestants rushed into the arena.

She saw the boy from the previous day flash past all but the fastest contestants his eyes were hidden in shadow and his hand flashed silver.

He flipped over a robot and shoved his bladed gauntlet into its neck joint, sparks shooting out it collapsed forward.

She looked on curiously unable to tell what his quirk was.

She heard Mt Lady and Kamui Woods chatting to her side.

"He's pretty fast, what do you think, some kind of speed enhancement quirk?"

Mt Lady shook her head.

"Definitely super strength, look at how he took down that robot."

Momo pondered it herself and kept her eyes locked to the screen.

xxx

Ryuusei avoided a strike from a second robot and shoved his tekko-kagi into its throat joint.

Channeling faint electricity into his blade it collapsed backward.

He rolled away from a third robot and shoved his blade into its chest raising it and causing the bot to short-circuit.

He felt a chill up his spine as he turned to see a robot bearing down on him he raised his hands into a feeble guard and braced for impact.

'Shit!'

His eyes widened as he saw the robot explode as a laser slammed into its side.

He turned to the source a boy with long wavy blonde hair.

"Merci thanks for the assist!"

The boy ran off looking for more robots to take down.

Ryuusei followed his lead and ran off growling.

xXx

Momo was impressed by the boy's showing.

He was slower than those with speed based quirks but faster than average he had no apparent strength boost but was able to take down bots with ease.

'What could his quirk be... he couldn't be.. could he be.. quirkless?'

She put her thumb to her lip.

She was interrupted by Kamui woods who was pointing at the green haired boy on screen who was nervously standing unsure what to do.

"That kid looks familiar, was he involved in some kind of monster sludge event?"

Mt Lady took a bite of takoyaki.

"I'm sure you're just imagining it."

xXx

Ryuusei bit his lip in frustration.

He was annoyed that he had to let that boy take his point, but he couldn't show his quirk this soon.

He jumped behind a robot stabbing his claws into it's neck joint he ripped out its wires dropping it to the ground.

'Ten points I need to keep going no telling what the others already have.'

He saw a group of robots hidden and spread throughout a crooked alleyway.

He prepared to go after them when he heard a moan of pain and turned to see Ochaco pale and sweating.

A piece of rubble had fallen on her leg and another smaller piece had knocked into her head a line of blood leaked from her brow.

She passed out blood leaking from her mouth.

He looked up and paled as he saw a massive robot preparing to roll over her.

He swallowed his pride and ran past the alley.

Sliding over to Ochaco he lifted the rubble off of her leg and tossed it into the track of the robot causing it to stall.

He picked her up over his shoulder and carried her away just in time to see Midoriya flying past him and slamming his fist into the face of the robot.

His mouth opened in shock as he saw the robot's upper half crushed and it was knocked back from the shockwave.

He also saw Midoriya begin to plummet from the sky and thought quickly setting Ochaco down he pulled several knives from his belt.

He tossed them and two of them pinned Midoriya's jacket to the side of the building just before he hit the ground.

He let out a sigh of relief.

Unfortunately, two others had pinned his arms to the building blood leaking from the holes.

'I'm sorry Midoriya but it's still better than what could've happened.'

He ran over and pulled the knives from his arms helping him down.

Midoriya winced as his broken body touched the ground.

Ryuusei looked at his mangled arms and legs in horror.

'Did his quirk do this to him?'

Ryuusei stabilized the bleeding from Midoriya's arms and checked Ochaco's head.

She was bleeding a lot but it was superficial there wasn't any serious damage.

He wrapped some bandages around her forehead and checked her neck, stable, he was worried it might've jerked from the impact.

Confident they would be fine he left to go scrounge up some points only for the bell signaling the end to ring.

He growled punching a wall.

"Damn it, I hope I earned enough points to pass."

He sat down next to Midoriya and waited for a medic to arrive.

He wrapped his injured hand in a makeshift splint his wrist had been broken earlier by a robot but he hadn't noticed until now thanks to the adrenalin.

He felt his breathing labor the same blow had bruised his ribs and put pressure on his lungs.

He saw the other contestants circling around him but their focus was squarely on Midoriya.

"Did you see what he did?"

"He's as strong as All Might.."

"But look at his arms..."

The crowd parted as an old lady with a syringe in her hair hobbled over.

She leaned over Midoriya and planted a kiss on his cheek his arms and legs snapped back into place their color returning to normal.

She hobbled over to Ryuusei and did the same he felt his breathing return to normal.

She walked over to Ochako and gave her a kiss she woke up and grabbed her leg.

Ryuusei stood up and made his way to the gate ignoring the few glances he was receiving.

The exam was done and he was healthy so he didn't want to stick around and socialize.

He exited the gate when he heard someone approaching rapidly.

"Ryuusei wait!"

He turned to see Tenya rushing to catch him.

"What?"

Tenya looked at him with a mix of amazement and shame.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving them I would have but I let pride get the best of me."

Ryuusei shrugged.

"I'm not special, I just don't like watching people die."

He turned away and continued walking.

xXx

Momo stepped down from the bleachers and made her way back out the gate.

She had seen several quirks and impressive moments from possible classmates.

If she wasn't before now she was really excited for her first day at U.A.

She made her way back to the place where her chauffeur was waiting.

xXx

Ryuusei arrived at the park bench where he was sleeping and laid down.

After he had bought all the weapons and supplies for his costume he didn't have enough to rent a new apartment but he couldn't stay there not after what happened.

He had rented a motel room for three days but didn't have enough for any more after that he had no relatives and his connections through Alastor were now void.

He draped his jacket over himself and stared at the warm dusk sky.

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

xXx

Momo arrived home and greeted her parents.

"How was your day sweetie?"

She smiled.

"It was good Mom."

She yawned.

"I'm not feeling good so I'm gonna go to bed early tonight."

Her dad nodded.

"Good night darling."

She smiled.

"Good night daddy."

She ran up to her room and closed her door.

Plopping down face first onto her bed she rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling for a while it began to spiral out infinitely and she was entranced.

Eventually, she fell asleep.


End file.
